


Say Yes

by Darlinxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, But only a tiny bit, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protectiveness, Tom is kinda cute here btw, abraxas is a wonderful friend, kinda aggressive Harry asking Tom out HAHAHA, some porn, sorry wasn't feeling horny today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlinxx/pseuds/Darlinxx
Summary: Tom has a date. He will probably live to regret it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Say Yes

Tom is in the middle of breakfast—and, more importantly, a fascinating book on the intersection of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in Egyptian rituals in the Middle Kingdom—when someone slams their hands down on the table directly across from him. Were he anyone else, Tom might startle, but as it is he simply lifts his head and blinks at the sight of Potter standing there, glaring at him like he’s responsible for the existence of NEWTs.

“ _Would you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend_ ,” Potter says aggressively.

Tom blinks and drops his book. He stares at the Gryffindor for a long moment, then glances up and down the Great Hall, looking for people who are in on the joke. Everyone seems just as surprised as he is, though, and on instinct Tom turns towards the Gryffindor table, expecting laughter.

“Just answer the damned question, Riddle!”

Well. That dismisses that theory. Tom supposes that it could still be a practical joke, but if that’s the case it’s a very poorly considered one.

It's not as though Tom is _opposed_ to the idea. He casts an assessing gaze over Potter, raises a brow faintly, and then reaches for his book again. “What time?” he asks.

The astonished expression that crosses Potter's face is strangely gratifying. “You—you're saying _yes_?”

Tom hides the beginnings of his smile behind the cover of the book. “What time?” he repeats.

“Eleven,” Potter blurts. He jerks away from the table, distractedly raking a hand through his already messy hair, and then snatches up his bag, snaps, “Don’t be late,” and stalks away.

It is a sign of possible insanity, Tom is sure, to find that prickliness of his cute.

Still…they have a date. Tom blinks down at the text on the page, not comprehending anything, and can't fight a faint smile. _He_ has a date. Harry Potter is handsome, smart, and just enough of a fool to make it endearing. Tom can't help but be very reluctantly charmed, even if the Gryffindor can be an absolute idiot and an ass at times.

“That’s quite the smile,” a voice says from behind him, and Tom blinks and lifts his head, half-turning. Abraxas is watching him, one pale brow arched. “Since you usually come out of an encounter with Potter spitting nails, I'm going to assume something unusual happened.”

“If I tell you, you’ll tell everyone,” Tom informs him. “And then Potter's brother will find out—”

“I think,” Abraxas says, perfectly, flawlessly precise, “that Charlus and I need to have a little chat.” He favors Tom with his trademark smile,—one part benign sadism, one part fondness, and eight parts nightmare-inducing threat—then rises to his feet, mutters, “Stay,” under his breath and sweeps off towards the Gryffindor table.

Tom doesn’t watch him go. Potter knew what he was getting into when he asked Tom out, and besides, there are some train wrecks Tom just doesn’t want to see.

\----

This is definitely _not_ how their first date's supposed to end—with Harry bending over Tom's lap in the Slytherin common room where anyone can walk in at any moment and see him being fingered vigorously from behind. Granted it's already midnight, but Tom's fingers are pure magic that it elicits another helpless moan out of Harry, effectively dashing the remains of his resolve and reservation to dust. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't finish the smut scene because I'm not feeling it today HAHAHAAHAHA APOLOGIES FOR THAT (sorry not sorry lol)
> 
> ....and is it just me or there is a teeny tiny possibility for Abraxas/Charlus? :P


End file.
